Pucca in: Clockmen
by captainwii
Summary: My idea of a Pucca parody on Watchmen, parodies both the movie and the graphic novel. Some Ssosso/Pucca romance at the start, but Garu/Pucca romance in the end. rating may change later. -hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cast:

Pucca as Noodle Lasher II (parody on Silk Spectre)

Garu as Blac Cat II (Parody on Nite Owl)

Ssosso as Dr. Shaolin (parody on Dr. Manhattan)

My OC Yowaka as Yowakanji (Parody on Rorschach)

Abyo as the Kung-Fu Man (parody on The Comedian)

Tobe as Tobemandias (parody on Ozymandias)

Yowakanji: (narrating) Yowakanji's journal, October 13, 2008. Cat carcass in alley this morning, scooter tire tread on burst stomach. Sooga ity is afraid of me. I have seen its true face. The streets are extended gutters and the gutters are full of blood and when the drains finally scab over, all the vermin will drown. The accumulated filth of all their greed, murder, and vendettas will foam up about their waists and all the emos and deities will look up and shout "Save us!"... and I'll look down and whisper "No." They had a choice, all of them. They could have followed in the footsteps of good men like my father or President Soo. Decent men who believed in a day's work for a day's pay. Instead they followed the droppings of ninja bandits and wanna-be dictators and didn't realize that the trail led over a precipice until it was too late. Don't tell me they didn't have a choice. Now the whole world stands on the brink, staring down into bloody Heck, all those liberals and intellectuals and smooth-talkers... and all of a sudden nobody can think of anything to say.

(Camera shows Abyo sitting in a penthouse wearing nothing but a bathrobe with a badge with a picture of a pair of nunchucks on it, he appears to be watching TV, when suddenly a strange silhouette breaks into Abyo's home by kicking the door open. Abyo immediately notices, stands up, and gets into fighting stance. The silhouette frantically charges at Abyo, the fight becomes a cartoony dust clouds and stops when the silhouette grabs Abyo by his robe and throws him out a window, where Abyo falls down to the city streets of Sooga City, dead. Camera cuts to 2 policemen in Abyo's penthouse, where it's now a crime scene.)

Policeman 1: I could tell whoever did this to him, that person sure had to deal with 1 heck of a fight.

Policeman 2: Yeah, this guy who got killed, I think Abyo was his name, he's a sturdy guy, Abyo surely at least was able to put up a fight with that guy who killed him, whoever it is.

Policeman 1: yeah, and I can tell Abyo there was thrown out that window, the glass on those windows is too thick to just accidently break and fall out from.

Policeman 2: Abyo works for the government, so I'd say it might be a political killing.

(Camera cuts to 2 other policeman with Abyo's dead body still on the sidewalk as it was. The policemen are standing just a few feet away from the body. Suddenly, a strange person wearing a samurai robe, Japanese sandals, a Kasa hat, and a strange mask that deosn't show any sign of his face, and the mask changes constantly to different Japanese Kanji. The Policeman immediately notice the strange man.)

Policeman 3: Yowakanji!

(the man, named Yowakanji, walks over to Abyo's dead body, he notices Abyo's nunchuck badge still on his robe, but the badge also now has a blood stain on it. Yowakanji walks over to the body and picks up the badge, he looks at it as if he's familiar with it.)

Policeman 4: hey! You're not supposed to go near the body!

(the policemen approach Yowakanji, who quickly stands up and punches them with both fists at both their abdomen, knocking them out. Yowakanji then pulls out a rope with a grappling hook out of his robes, and throws the hook onto the broken window where Abyo was thrown out. Yowakanji climbs his grappling hook into the window only to see policemen 1 & 2 charging at him from both sides. Yowakanji simply elbows both of them in the head, knocking them out. He then walks over to an empty closet in Abyo's apartment. He looks around in it to see a small button on the left side of it, he pushes it and the back of the closet opens like a secret passage. Yowakanji walks into the passageway to see a small chamber, which stored of kung-fu weapons, a costume similar to the Comedian, and a photo of Abyo in costume standing with what looks like several other superheroes, Ching and Chang appearing to be 2 of them.)

Yowakanji: hurm…


	2. Chapter 2

(Camera cuts to Garu and Chang in a living room together, Garu appears to be wearing his usual pigtails, a trench coat, a pair of blue jeans, and black shoes. Chang is wearing a white collar shirt, his usual Chinese topknot and a green pair of sweat pants.)

Chang: And one time, I ran into the Egg-Head, he used to be a villain, but he retired, became a scientist, married, and had 2 kids, really nice guy now.

Garu: Wow, strange things have happened since the Big-Tongue act, former costumed heroes were forced to retire, except for Yowakanji, he won't take no for an answer, he's likely beating up a rapist or something right now.

Chang: Yeah, he's always been the craziest of that group you made, Clockmen, was it? I still think you made a better Blac Cat then I did back when I was Blac Cat I with the Second-Bananas (parody on Minutemen).

Garu: come on, Chang, we both know that's nonsense, but thanks anyway, but I think I should go.

Chang: Oh, well, see ya.

(Garu exits Chang's apartment and walks the city streets. Camera cuts to Garu arriving to his apartment to see his front door split in half, he quickly enters his home to find Yowakanji in his kitchen, sitting in a table, with his mask partly lifted up for only his mouth to be seen, and eating a box of noodles with a pair of chopsticks.)

Yowakanji: hello, Garu, got hungry while waiting, helped myself to some noodles, hoped you wouldn't mind.

Garu: uhh, no, of course not.. (looks at his table to notice several empty noodle boxes)

Yowakanji: will need stronger door, that one took just a quick kick.

Garu: (slightly annoyed) yeah, I can see that.

Yowakanji: Anyway, I came here to show you this.

(Yowakanji hands Garu the nunchuck badge he found on Abyo's corpse, the badge had abit of Abyo's blood on it.)

Garu: what's that? Fruit juice or something?

Yowakanji: (chuckles) yep, human fruit juice, badge belonged to the Kung-Fu Man, blood too, Turns out Abyo was the Kung-Fu Man.

Garu: Uh, let's talk some more in my basement, I feel kinda exposed.

(Yowakanji gets off the chair he was sitting on and follows Garu down a staircase to his basement, the basement appeared to be actually a batcave-esique lair with several control panels, several costumes which all look like batman-esique costumes that resemble cats, and a large, floating, tarp-covered object that was shaped like a cat.)

Garu: Abyo is dead? And he was the Kung-Fu Man?

Yowakanji: indeed, one of us died tonight.

Garu: Abyo worked for the government, did diplomatic work dealing with North Korea, maybe it was a political killing?

Yowakanji: maybe, or maybe somebody's picking off costumed heroes?

Garu: Aren't you being abit paranoid?

Yowakanji: Paranoid? Is that what they're calling me now? Look, an attack on one, is an attack on all of us.

Garu: what do you suggest we do about it.

Yowakanji: retribution, of course!

Garu: You're talking like we're all still the Clockmen, but we're retired, remember? Me, Pucca, Tobe, Dada…

Yowakanji: indeed, Dada, also known as Captain Janitor (Parody on Captain Metropolis), he lead the Clockmen and beforehand worked for the Second-Bananas like Abyo did, was upset on having to retire, later got ran over by speeding scooter and died.

Garu: Look, there aren't that many people who'd know Abyo was the Kung-Fu Man, I never even knew until you told me, if you're right that someone's trying to kill masked adventurers, the only possible people would have to be one of us retired types, or some retired or arrested villain who might have managed to figure it out.

Yowakanji: indeed…. That Chang person, was your predecessor, Blac Cat I, right? I read his biography, he mentioned a lot of bad stuff about Abyo-

Garu: I don't know what you're implying, Yowakanji.

Yowakanji: implying nothing, just an observation.

(Garu and Yowakanji both walk to a large tunnel in front of the tarp-covered, cat-head-shaped, thing.)

Garu: these tunnels used to be an exit route whenever we had to fly our way around places.

Yowakanji: (starts walking into the tunnel, starting to exit the room) I know, we used this tunnel many times during missions.

Garu: yeah, those were good times, great times even, what happened to them?

Yowakanji: plain and simple, you quit.

(Yowakanji fully exits the room through the tunnel, Garu sits down on a chair in the basement, looks at Abyo's badge that Yowakanji gave to him, and sighs in a rather regretful tone.)

(Author's note: like it so far? I'm trying to make it simple compared to Watchmen, the comic/movie I'm trying to parody on. Please review for the next chapter.)


End file.
